Admiradora Misteriosa
by Gab Sak Uchiha
Summary: Aquellas cartas que encontraba todas las mañanas en su casillero, cada vez le hacían sonreír ladino. ¿Quien eres? ¿De quien se trata? Uchiha Sasuke quiere saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Camino hasta su casillero, abriéndolo, mirando con sorpresa aquel pedazo de papel blanco con una pequeña marca de agua en la parte inferior derecha, un colibrí morado. Leyendo el contenido de este.

Querido Sasuke Uchiha:

No sé como comenzar esta nota, así que seré directa; me gustas.

Sonrió ladino, tratando de adivinar por donde habían metido aquella nota a su casillero, observo las pequeñas ranuras en la parte frontal de su locker, divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

La clase de lectura le estaba comenzando a aburrir, otro día mas escuchando aquella voz de Shizune sensei, esa voz que arrullaba hasta el mas rudo del país. Negó, metiendo sus manos a la bolsa del pantalón, recordando hace una hora que había ido a su casillero, encontrándose con una nueva nota.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_No es una broma, realmente me gustas. No te enfades, por favor._

Sonrió ladino ante lo escrito de aquella nota, realmente le gustaba esas cortas palabras de la persona misteriosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Tercer día desde que comenzó a leer aquellas notas, hora del descanso camino directo a su locker encontrando aquella hoja, sonrió ladino. Mientras la tomaba.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_En serio, esto no es una broma de mal gusto. Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi, se que tienes novia…. Pero eso no impide que me gustes como lo haces._

Dejo sus libros dentro de aquel locker, metiendo la nota dentro de una caja en donde se podían ver mas hojas con la misma marca. Sonrió mientras volvía a meter aquella cajita en su espacio privado. Cerrando el locker con una sonrisa ladina.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Disgustado abrió el locker, suspirando, olvidando completamente su enojo al notar la hoja sobre sus cosas, la tomo comenzando a leerla.

_Sasuke:_

_Se rumorea por ahí que has discutido con tu novia, lo siento tanto. Debería estar feliz, pero no me gusta verte triste._

El Uchiha sonrió levemente, ante lo escrito, buscando con la mirada a la persona que le ha escrito todas esas veces, de un lado a otro, fallando en el intento. Coloco aquella nota junto a las demás, en esa cajita especial.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Tomo la mano de su novia Karin, recordando aquella nota con una leve sonrisa.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Hoy te has reconciliado con tu novia en la cafetería, frente a todos. Has tomado sus manos y tus ojos solo la miraban a ella. Odio admitir esto, pero me sentí bastante celosa al escucharte decirle todas esas cosas lindas._

Suspiró, realmente quería saber de quien se trataba.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Sus amigos lo miraron completamente confundidos y es que ver al gran Sasuke Uchiha con aquella expresión realmente era muy extraño. La sonrisa ladina que siempre tenia en sus labios cada vez que se enfrentaba a una situación burlona, esta vez se mostraba mas a menudo aquel día.

Y es que la nota que había leído aquella mañana era la causante de esto.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Me encanta cuando sonríes deberías sonreír mas seguido._

La sonrisa ladina plasmada en sus labios se extendió un poco mas y es que aunque solo fueran notas, realmente le agradaba aquella persona anónima.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Finalmente había ocurrido, Suigetsu uno de sus tantos amigos había sido tan entrometido para quitarle la nota del día anterior. Inclusive era la comidilla de sus demás amigos los cuales reían frente a él sin ningún descaro.

Se coloco de pie, caminando directo a su locker, después de quitar de las manos de aquel albino aquella nota. Lo abrió encontrando un papelito mas.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Hoy tus amigos se han burlado de ti por mi culpa, lo siento tanto. Aun así…. Me encanto ver el pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas._

Soltó una leve risilla al terminar de leer aquella nota, tomándola en manos y guardarla junto a las demás. Olvidando su enojo contra sus amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Camino, hasta su locker, bufando molesto e irritado por aquellas féminas que lo seguían de un lado a otro. Y es que la noticia no tardo ni dos minutos en circular por toda la escuela. Abrió aquel espacio, para tomar sus libros.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Siento mucho lo de tu novia, aunque no negaré que estoy feliz…. ¡Al fin estas soltero!._

Sonrió ladino negando divertido, guardando como de costumbre aquella nota en la caja aterciopelada negra azulada dentro de su locker.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Caminaba junto a Naruto el cambio de clase había llegado, tenia que cambiar de libros, llegó directo a su locker, observando que entre las ranuras de aquel espació ya no estaban aquellas flores blancas que había dejado en la mañana. Abrió la puerta, tomando la nota, comenzando a leerla.

_Sasuke:_

_Me han gustado las rosas que has dejado en tu casillero para mi, son mis favoritas. _

_¡Gracias!_

Naruto lo miró con una enorme sonrisa. El Uchiha suspiro cerrando los ojos para así a los pocos segundos abrirlos, tomando la nota y dejarla junto a las demás, tomando sus libros y cerrar aquel casillero.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Se encontraba recostado sobre el césped de aquella jardinera, sosteniendo entre sus manos aquella nota blanca con tinta rosada. Miró el cielo, volviendo su vista a aquellas palabras.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_¿Es cierto que por mi culpa has terminado con tu novia? A veces siento que estoy arruinando tu vida, parecías estar enamorado de ella. Por eso yo, realmente lo siento._

Bufó ante la ingenuidad de aquella muchacha anónima. Sonrió guardando en la bolsa de su pantalón aquella nota.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Camino rápidamente a su casillero, esperando encontrar la respuesta a la nota que había dejado el mismo esa mañana. Abrió el locker con una sonrisa ladina, tomando aquella nota de papel blanco.

_Hey Sasuke:_

_He leído la nota que has dejado para mi, lo siento pero no puedo decirte quien soy… Me aterra imaginar que te avergüences al saber quien soy._

El Uchiha bufó, nuevamente había fallado en el intento de saber quien era aquella mujer. Suspiro, ¿Qué se le podía hacer? No estaba enojado. Realmente le agradaba la forma en que se hablaban entre ellos, sin conocerse.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

_Hola Sasuke:_

_Has estado muy distraído en clases últimamente, ten cuidado con tus calificaciones._

_PD: ¿Te ha dado los chocolates Naruto?, los he preparado yo misma… Espero te gusten._

Soltó un suspiró el Uchiha, ese dobe de su mejor amigo realmente le sacaría la verdad, guardo aquella nota en la caja dentro de su locker, junto a la caja de chocolates que su rubio amigo le había dado.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

Sonrió divertido tomando nota del pizarrón, recordando las palabras de la nota de esa mañana.

_Hey Sasuke:_

_Le dije a Naruto que no te dijera quien soy, él jamás te dirá mi identidad… Me gusta ser tu admiradora misteriosa, puedo confesarte todos mis sentimientos de esta manera._

_Por cierto Naruto me ha contado que comiste los chocolates que te regale, incluso que te sorprendiste al saber que eran amargos y no dulces._

El Uchiha sonrió ladino, mientras tomaba su pluma y en la esquina inferior izquierda de su apunte, bocetaba un colibrí.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

Caminaba ladeando su cuello, tratando de tronar un poco este y poder relajarse, la clase de física había terminado, tenía que tomar su ropa del uniforme para así poder cambiarse nuevamente. Miró sonriendo ladino la nota al abrir su casillero.

_Hola, Sasuke:_

_Te he notado algo cansado hoy, me gusta verte feliz. Te veías muy guapo hoy, ¿Nuevo corte de cabello?. Te queda impresionante._

El Uchiha sonrió ladino, llevando su mano al flequillo que ya hacia en su frente, mostrándose rebelde ante los demás. Coloco aquella nota en su caja aterciopelada.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.

Caminaba distraído mientras leía aquella nota de papel blanquecino, sonreía ladino a cada palabra escrita.

_Querido Sasuke:_

_Me gusta cuando lees mis notas y sonríes de esa manera, tus ojos toman un brillo muy llamativo y tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa ladina. Realmente cuando haces eso, me haces querer caminar hacía ti y confesarte todo esto que llevó guardado en mi corazón._

_Naruto me ha contado que quieres conocerme, pero créeme que no te gradara saber quien soy._

El Uchiha leyó lo ultimo mientras fruncía el seño, ¿Realmente creía eso?. Él era el mas interesado en saber de quien se trataba, quien era su admiradora misteriosa.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.

El profesor Kakashi había faltado, tomo una pequeña hoja azul claro junto con aquella pluma de tinta negra, sonriendo ladino mientras comenzaba a escribir.

_Querida admiradora misteriosa:_

_Necesito saber quien eres, he terminado con Karin por ti. Sólo déjame saber tu identidad, te lo pidió._

_Quiero saber que tan grande es tu amor por mi y poder estrecharte entre mis brazos, me alegra que estés tan enamorada de mi como para mandarme notas diariamente._

_Te quiere, Sasuke._

Dobló aquella nota en dos, guardándola en la bolsa de su pantalón escolar, dispuesto a dejarlo en su casillero en el descanso.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.

No espero mas, había llegado temprano aquel día de escuela, apresurándose directo a su casillero, abriéndolo y encontrar como todas las mañanas aquella nota blanca con aquel colibrí morado reluciendo.

_Sasuke, ¿Podemos juntarnos luego de clases?_

_Te espero cerca de la puerta, creo que sabrás quien soy… Voy de blanco._

Sonrió ladino, con el corazón galopeando a mil por segundo. Realmente, finalmente conocería a aquella joven que lo había enamorado mediantes notas.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.

Caminaba ansioso hacia la salida, por fin sabría quien era su admiradora misteriosa. Los nervios lo comían vivo y su corazón se aceleraba haciéndolo perder la cabeza a cada segundo.

—Hola, Sasuke—escucho tras de él.

El corazón se le detuvo un segundo y luego giró con brusquedad a aquella persona, sintió los labios de aquella mujer chocar bruscamente contra los suyos. No quería ese beso, no quería que esas manos lo tocaran. La alejo lo más delicado posible.

Sus ojos observaron con enfado a la chica frente a él, justamente Karin, su ex.

—¿Me estas rechazando por ella?—cuestiono la pelirroja. —¿¡Por la maldita aislada de tu mejor amiga!?—alzó la voz con enfado. —¡Adivina! Ella no vendrá, Sasuke—escupió con odio.

—¿Qué dices?—cuestiono el azabache con confusión, solo era eso su cabeza en esos momentos. Confusión. —Mi… Mi mejo amiga era la que….—fue interrumpido.

La palma de Karin había impactado con fuerza sobre la mejilla del Uchiha, mas este no le tomo importancia, él solo sonreía ladino, satisfecho de saber finalmente quien era su tan misteriosa admiradora. Ya sabía que debía hacer si no la quería perder.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19.

Había pasado por su casillero aquella mañana, tomando la nota que le había dejado su admiradora, llegó hasta el salón, yendo hasta su lugar, mirándola de espalda. Sonrió ladino, ¿como no se dio cuenta antes?. Sacó la nota de su bolsillo, comenzando a leerla.

_Sasuke:_

_No puedo creer que la hayas besado, se suponía que tú y yo…. Déjalo, ya no importa. Supongo que ya no sabrás quien soy._

_Adiós, para siempre. Sasuke-kun._

Uchiha frunció el seño, negando a las palabras escritas en aquel pedazo de papel. Miró nuevamente hacía aquella persona, sonrió levemente, no la dejaría ir por nada en el mundo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20.

Aquella pelirosa se encontraba en su habitación, dio un sorbo a su té y cambio la página de su libro. El timbre de la casa la obligo a levantarse y dejar su lectura, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle toda la espalda a causa del frio que hacía.

Camino a la puerta y finalmente la abrió, sorprendiéndose en el acto. Abrió los ojos a mas no poder ante la incredulidad de la persona que tenia frene. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba empapado y tiritando de frio.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?—cuestiono molesta, preocupada y sobre todo nerviosa.

El Uchiha solo le sonrió, sacando de su mochila aquella caja aterciopelada color negro azulado, abriéndola y mostrando las notas que ella ponía en su casillero día a día.

—¿Qué es esto?—cuestiono ella, fingiendo confusión. El Uchiha sonrió ladino.

—Por favor, dime que eras tú—habló el azabache finalmente. —Dime que me amas, Sakura—susurro.

La pelirosa algo nerviosa asintió, lanzándose a los brazos del Uchiha, no importando el frio y mucho menos importando el que estuviera completamente empapado.

—Creí que habías vuelto con Karin—suspiró la ojijade.

—Lo que viste fue un mal entendido, yo te estaba esperando y ella me pilló desprevenido—explicó Sasuke acariciando el cabello de aquella chica.

Sakura se apegó mas a él, apretándolo mas a su cuerpo, realmente lo quería. Quería con todas sus fuerzas a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

—Vamos a la lluvia—pidió la ojijade con una risa.

El Uchiha no protesto, rio nervioso y ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta empaparse aun mas. Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo. Ella rió.

—Sasuke—llamó la pelirosa. —Te amo, te amo desde antes que enviara esas notas—confesó mirándolo a los ojos. —Te amo desde que éramos pequeños—susurró. El Uchiha acerco sus labios a los de ella, logrando sentir la respiración de aquella mujer.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Sakura?—pregunto él, mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la ojijade.

—Te amo Sasuke, si quiero ser tu novia—respondió la pelirosa, mientras tiritaba debido a la lluvia.

El Uchiha acerco sus labios a los de aquella mujer de exótico cabello rosado y hermosos ojos jades, juntándolos en un suave toque, finalmente el primer beso de ella. El movía sus labios delicadamente sobre los de ella, creando un beso lleno de ternura.

—Prométeme que jamás te separaras de mi—pidió la ojijade acariciando la mejilla del Uchiha.

—Prometo estar siempre contigo, para cuidarte y amarte—respondió el azabache.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogo.

Camino hacia el casillero de su novio, mirando de un lado a otro buscando a personas, ni una pasaba. Sonrió contenta, sacó de su bolso aquella nota de papel blanquecino, metiéndola por la ranura del locker, regresando por donde vino con una enorme sonrisa.

La practica del equipo de futbol, finalmente había termina, había quedado de verse con Sakura en la puerta de la escuela para ambos ir a casa. Camino hasta su locker, abriéndolo para así poder guardar su ropa deportiva, alzó una ceja en alto al ver una nota en el casillero. Sonrió ladino.

_Amado Sasuke:_

_Te preguntaras por qué escribo esto, quería decirte que te amo y espero que estemos juntos mucho tiempo mas._

_Desde que sabes quien soy ya no te envió mas notas de amor, esta es la ultima. ¡Lo juro! Solo quiero que sepas que eres lo mas importante para mi y que te amo con todo mi corazón._

_PD: Naruto me contó que lo golpeaste por no decirte quien era, eres malo Sasuke-kun. Naruto solo me ayudaba, espero te disculpes con el luego de leer esto._

_Te ama: Sakura Haruno._

Sin mas el Uchiha sonrió ante aquella nota, guardándola en la bolsa de su pantalón, para así cerrar su casillero y comenzar a salir de aquel instituto en busca de su amada novia. Su novia "Admiradora misteriosa".


End file.
